


Consequences

by xxSilverChaos



Series: Happy To See Me ( Series) [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Post Avengers (Movie), Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSilverChaos/pseuds/xxSilverChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had hardly been more then a year or so since The Avengers had given up on the task of capturing Loki. Three years since the failed Chitarui attacks. Tony hasn't thought much on the God's frequent visits to his lab since then. Even Gods of Mischief get bored sometime, right? Will a quick night out for Shawarma change that?</p><p>-Part of a Series-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/gifts).



> Story prompted by Camy! I've been putting off writing this one-shot for months, but she finally forced me to get it all down. A really big thank you to her for not letting me give up on this series. <33 Mostly smut, with a little bit of plot in there. It can be read alone or as part of the series. Enjoy!
> 
> \- This hasn't been Beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes. I've only read through it once, to keep myself from over thinking it. Please feel free to point any out and I'll try and get them corrected. Thanks.

The vehicle wasn't moving as Loki appeared beside him in a swirl of green mist. He had taken to expecting the others arrival, seeing as the God of Mischief liked to join him from time to time, more recently.

Sitting as he was in a rather relaxed position, seat leaned all the way back, he was enjoying a tasty Shawarma and merely glanced in the others direction for a moment as he appeared, before looking away again. His food was holding most of his interest for the time being. It'd been a while since he'd last eaten. Having locked himself away in the lab for over a day and a half, he was ravenous.

A drive out to pick up food had been well worth it. The kitchen that was usually kept fully stocked by Jarvis had been emptied the night before in a wild party held in honor of Bruce and his newest accomplishments. The team had been so excited to hear that the other was finally settling down with someone nice. Even Tony had found himself happy for the guy though he hadn't joined in. His latest break through in clean energy demanding all of his attentions.

Loki seemed to be looking around, taking in the area where he'd parked, needing a moment with his hands free to eat. It was an empty parking lot overlooking the tower, not far from central park. A short drive would have gotten him home, but he'd needed some peace to clear his thoughts. Not something he'd get after skipping out last night and ignoring Pepper for the better part of the day. He was in for it when he returned, he well knew.

The male didn't say a thing, simply looking at him with a raised brow and a motion of his head at their surroundings. Usually when the God of Mischief dropped by for a visit, he'd be in his lab, working the day away and too busy to notice the other poking around in his things. On occasion, he'd be doing something like this, mundane every day things and the God would sit in silence, watching him only to disappear. This wasn't anything new for either of them.

Honestly, more often then not, he'd question the other's appearances. It had hardly been more then a year or so since The Avengers had given up on the task of capturing Loki. There was just no way to hold him and even Asgard had forgiven the male for his sins. Not that it wasn't fun to butt heads with him in battles, which more often then not ended with the God simply disappearing, but the seriousness of their rivalry had dwindled.

Maybe it was that the male had grown bored of the repetitive routine they'd fallen into as he was beginning to. Longing for action had become a norm for them, the newer villains falling easily to the hands of SHIELDS younger recruits. Tony had never felt so old and the God was clearly millennia older then he was. What had mortals to interest a man of Loki's caliber? Nothing.

Finishing off the food, he licked at his fingers, eyeing the other and wondering if he should be the first to break the silence between them. Loki didn't appear to be about to, his eyes locked with something in the distance, though they wondered to him now. Green eyes glowing with a power that could not be tamed. He stared into them, memories of the battles between them flashing through his mind in a swirl of adrenaline, before that too faded away.

"What brings you here?" He finally spoke up, straightening his seat up and tossing the now empty take out bag aside. The other appeared to make himself comfortable against cream colored leather, one leg folding beneath the other as dark hair contrasted greatly with the seat beneath it. "I found myself rather bored, Stark. I had hoped to find myself entertained with your simple human sciences, but it seems I was mistaken." The males voice was haunty as always, but his words lacked the bitter edge he'd come to know in them. Instead they sounded tired.

"I'm afraid to say you just missed it. I was working on a piece earlier today, but it didn't take much time, honestly. Only a couple of hours of working out equations and a day or so of manual labor." Tony shrugged, rattling off the first words to come to his head as fingers drummed on the steering wheel. It seemed the other didn't think this required a response as he merely acknowledged his words with a tilt of his head.

Shifting, Tony reached out quite suddenly without thinking about the move and his fingers found a stray lock of black hair that had suddenly fallen into the others eyes, blocking the sight of that vermilion green which never failed to capture his attention. Even in battle, he'd meet them, unafraid of the mad look in the male's eyes. He took a moment to study the rather startled expression that twisted Loki's face.

He was rather surprised at his own daring and he quickly took his hand back, staring at it like it'd betrayed him. While he couldn't fail to notice the others sudden alert attention on him, he was soon lost in his own thoughts. Loki was no longer an enemy, of course, but that didn't mean he shouldn't be wary of him. Just what was he thinking, reaching out to touch the God who would have cut his hand clean off his wrist if he'd wished to do so.

A realization weighed in the back of his mind, the longer he dwelled on thoughts of the God, but what exactly it was, was lost to him as Loki's touch broke him from his thoughts. Something wasn't right with the act of the trickster touching him so casually. He stared at the male, asking without words just what the immortal man thought he was doing, but it went unanswered as Loki continued to explore his face with a touch of his fingertips.

Tony almost flinched as they began to glow green, though nothing happened. Instead, his vision was cast in green glow from the brightness of it, causing him difficulty when watching the God who seemed to be tracing his face, a look of concentration on his own. Frowning slightly, he opened his mouth to ask the black haired one to kindly take his freaky voodoo fingers away from his face, but was stunned into silence as the magic reached his lips.

Smooth pale skin traced his lips, the soft words of an enchantment echoing in his ears and he didn't know what to do as his brain slowly sputtered to a stop. Just what was Loki doing? His lips moved as he asked, but not a sound escaped him and he realized he'd been cursed into silence. He glared, but Loki met his gaze without a hint of regret. Instead, that long absent twinkle had appeared in his eyes, the slightest hint of mischief showing in the small curve of his lips.

It was startling how much of a difference it made in the others face. The hands were cupping his face now, the God of Mischief hovering closer, eyes narrowing as they studied his features, chocolate brown locked with brilliant green. "You surprise me, Stark. Have you mortals no sense of self preservation? One would think you care so very little of your own survival. It has been weeks since I first appeared to you and you have yet to say a word to anyone. Why?"

That was the most he'd heard from the God to date. Of course, the other never really stuck around long and he'd yet to do anything beside watch and question. He hadn't really thought of informing the others of his frequent visitor. What was it to them? Loki was no longer the enemy, just a troublesome villain like all the others.

Perhaps that's why he didn't find it strange that his body hadn't switched yet into flight or fight mode. Instead, he was pliant in the others arms, watching the God of Mischief as he would an interesting chemical reaction. His lips moved, but his reply went unheard. Instead he raised a hand and fingers hesitated momentarily before touching the back of Loki's hand, the sweep of magic sending a pleasant tingling sensation through his fingers.

The trickster frowned, looking at the hand on his own and back to Tony. An instant later, he was lying flat on his back, Loki hovering over him. The hands were now pushed into his shoulders, pinning him down and keeping him still. Glancing around, he saw they were still in his car, sprawled out in the small back seat. The top was open, giving plenty of room for Loki's immense height and casting the glow of waning sun onto them.

It was late evening and a warm breeze blew in, the scents of the city surrounding them instead of the artificial cold of his A/C. He looked back to Loki who simply stared on in silence, seemingly searching his eyes for something. He had a feeling he knew where this was going and he wasn't wrong. The male was leaned in far too close and comfort wasn't quite what Tony would use to describe what he felt.

His heart was beating hard beneath the Arc reactor, the feel of a metal strong with every beat. He wondered if the God could hear the blood pound beneath his skin and thought it was possible, with the others enhanced senses. He shivered, startled out his thoughts as Loki's hands raked down his chest and he wondered when his shirt had abandoned him. The others pale skin was cold to the touch, sending burning heat through his skin. The contrast was almost frightening.

Whatever sound he made and he must have made one, knowing he'd been far to sensitive from that touch for it to have been natural, was lost in his cursed silence. Loki didn't seem to mind the lack of response as the contours of his body were traced in detail. He wondered if the God found him fascinating and he scoffed to himself, amused despite himself. Now there was something his ego certainly didn't need. The thought sounded like his teammates and he wondered what they'd make of this.

He was shivering, cold and too hot all at once. Loki's touch was like poison, sending the conflicting sensations through his being and causing the signals in his body to go haywire. Pleasure and pain. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Tony would have blamed it on the magic, if the others fingers were still glowing. It seemed the God was impatient to move on as the loose cling of the rest of his suit disappeared, leaving him in his boxers and sweating on his expensive leather seats.

His whole body tingled from the green mist of magic and he wondered at the harsh sounds of breath in his ears. Was he really so flustered? He'd certainly done more then this with both sexes, sometimes with both at once, yet the feeling was indescribable. Not quite arousal, but not disgust either.

He was growing harder by the minute as cold hands caressed his thighs. There was nothing really loving in the touch, yet it caused him to twitch impatiently. The God merely turned his head at this, exploring his body inch by painfully slow inch. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

The others black hair tickled his nose and widened brown eyes stared upwards at the sky which was slowly fading into night. When had the other suddenly moved? He hadn't even seen it happen. It was surprising, finding himself devoid of all clothing with a now naked God atop him. His breathing hitched as cold lips pressed against the skin of his throat, the kiss a sting of pain against the sensitive area. He wondered why the trickster was so cold when the air felt stifling.

Everywhere he touched the other was cold, his body felt on fire and his head spun. Sharp teeth sunk into his neck and he gasped loudly, voice trembling as he found he could speak again, the males name on his lips. Tony didn't know whether he was pleading for the other to stop or continue as he called out to him.

Loki's hair was softer then he expected, the strands brushing his cheeks and whispering over his skin as the male moved over him, his form lined up with Tony's in a way that left him feeling enveloped and trapped beneath him. Groaning quietly as cold fingers found his stiffening member, he bucked his hips into the others touch.

The other didn't say a word, merely giving in to Tony's demand as he tightened his hold and stroked him. The sensation was beyond imagination and Tony couldn't hold in his cries as he thrust into the others hand, feeling himself closer and closer to the breaking point. He came easily, Loki's name like a plea as he gasped, breathless and for the first time, his hands found Loki's form, grasping at his arms as if to anchor himself to him.

His head was spinning, his body tense beneath the other even after finding his release and thoughts bumped together in his mind as he tried to work out what exactly was happening. The suddenness of it all was just so unexpected. It seemed the trickster was pleased to startle him again as fingers brushed against his entrance. He thought of resisting, but the touch was insistent and Tony spread his legs a little wider, dazed.

Coating himself with Tony's seed, he lined himself up with the others entrance and rather mercilessly slid inside, inch by agonizing inch. The others eyes were studying him, narrowed green glowing against the black halo that seemed to surround them in the darkness and Tony's hands raised up, wanting to feel that hair in his grasp. He closed fingers around the soft strands and the look in the God's eyes seemed to soften minisculely.

He sheathed himself fully in the other, pausing for a moment to give Tony time to breathe. He was grateful. Never had he thought that Loki would be doing this to him. In fact, he couldn't imagine the other ever letting anyone this close. Loki lacked the trust to allow another to have this much control of him, little amount that it was. Seems he was wrong and he wondered, curious for the first time about Loki's lovers. His past in general was a mystery.

The moment of peace ended as the God of Mischief began to move, pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in deeply, not breaking the gaze he'd kept locked on Tony's eyes through this whole situation. Tony groaned, not even caring how wanton the act made him sound as Loki picked up the pace. There was nothing slow or caring about this. Soon enough the male was pounding into him, causing Tony to bump his head rather painfully against the door to his precious Audi.

He didn't want to think about the leather now sticking to his skin. The slick sound of their bodies sliding together ringing in his ears. It was hot, liquid heat running through his veins and impossible, because the cold radiating from Loki should have frozen him in place. The bright green of his eyes had gained a tint of red and it fascinated him. He was trying to focus on it, on the sudden paleness of the God's skin, but the others actions made it almost impossible. He was having trouble seeing straight.

Loki had found the spot inside him that had him calling out loudly, his name a jumbled mess of sound and a pathetic whimper left his lips as Loki fucked him. His hands had fallen to the others shoulders and he was holding tightly to them, hanging on to the last few threads of his sanity left in this situation.

He didn't last long at this rate, closing in again on the peak of his pleasure as Loki hit the bundle of nerves with pinpoint precision. His thighs rest on Loki's hips and trembled with every movement as he clung to him, face flushed and eyes narrowing as they threatened to close. He didn't want to look away.

The God didn't give him a moments rest, continuing with his assault, seeking his own end. His pleasure mounted, his expressionless facade cracking in places as his breathing picked up. Tony had tightened around him almost painfully tight and he found himself closer then ever to the edge. Forcing Tony's hands away from him, he pinned them down to the seat and took him roughly, needing to drown out his desires and silence the voice inside of him that called him weak for pouncing on the first person to touch him with such desire in centuries.

Pulling out of Tony, he flipped him over, pushing him up to his knees. He seemed to steady himself by grasping the door panel before him, parting his legs and exposing himself to the other male. He was panting, glazed eyes watching Loki over his shoulder with desire and an unspoken question.

Looking away, he slid back inside the others heat and grasped his hips, pulling him towards him, causing him to stretch uncomfortably. Tony didn't complain, closing his eyes as he felt the other start again. He was soft beneath Loki's hand, though the God wasn't surprised seeing as he'd already spent himself twice before. Humans were not so durable as the Aesir and other races in these nine realms.

He coaxed Tony back to hardness as he thrust into him, timing his touch to bring the other the most pleasure, though the male flinched in his sensitivity. It seemed that his magic had caused the others senses to heighten. Well that was all right, he supposed.

He took what he wanted from Tony, a warm body and pleasure to forget these past few years trapped on this dust ball of a planet. Working his hand around the other as he began to almost drip with desire. The mortal was making the most fascinating noises and he enjoyed coaxing them out of him for a bit longer, before he finally hit his climax, pleasure exploding from his nerves as he spent himself inside Tony.

He bit down harshly on the others shoulder, stifling the sound of his own end and causing the human to cry out in pain. It was a moment longer before he released him, Tony's chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. Loki's eyes had closed as he leaned against the others back for a moment, relishing in the aftershocks of his finish. He was so rarely satisfied like this.

Tony didn't bother to speak yet, feeling the others black hair at his neck and the harsher breaths against his ear. He shuddered, not wanting to think where a conversation with the other would lead, but unable to deny that despite what had happened, he still did not fear the other nor did he feel any closer to him.

What had happened between between them had been physical in nature and Tony held no illusions about where it would lead and yet, and yet he found himself relishing in the aftermath. The heavy feeling of the others body was almost comforting, despite the sweat that was slick between them and the sticky mess of his own beneath him, now smeared into his leather seats.

Loki straightened not long after and a wave of magic had them both clean and dressed. Tony didn't speak a word, refusing to look the other in the eye and Loki started at him once again, lost in his own thoughts.

"Well that was unexpected..." Tony said at long last, looking over to the God of Mischief. A part of him wanted to be angry, a rather large part, but maybe it was a day without food or sleep or a full night of working tirelessly that had him longing to just sprawl out in the others arms.

Loki met his eyes and that twitch of his lips was back again, making him almost look younger as he narrowed eyes at him, the haunty look on his face almost pleasantly familiar. "I do live for the thrill of the moment, Stark."

Tony could not help the laugh that escaped him and he motioned to the other with the slightest grin. "Next time, my place? It's going to take ages to get this car cleaned, I hope you know."

"It would take only a moment with magic." Loki stated, about to wave his fingers before Tony took his hand.

"No using your freaky voodoo magic on my baby."

Loki merely raised a brow and chuckled.

"So be it."


End file.
